


Mr. Loverman

by looney (looneybins)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Gay, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Regret, Self-Acceptance, Self-Love, dream team, ex to lovers idk how to phrase it, help me ao3 is scary, i cried listening to it, ish george isn't a streamer ig, mr loverman by ricky montgomery, not beta read lets take risks like its mc parkour, please send help ive written these tags out 3 times now, pls dont trash me i have the ego of a fragile flower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneybins/pseuds/looney
Summary: "I’m Mr. LovermanAnd I miss my lover, man"A song helps two lonely lovers find their way back to each other.orGeorge and Dream learn to forgive each other and themselves.--inspired by: Mr. Loverman - Ricky Montgomery
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 23





	Mr. Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> hhi this is inspired by the song Mr. Loverman by Ricky Montogomery, I cried when I listened to it for the first time so I had to write it. This is my first multi chapter dnf fic, and my first fic on this site, ao3 scares me lmao
> 
> disclaimer: I don't actually ship dnf, but I like using the ship as a writing outlet :]  
> this isn't beta read, and this writing isn't the best by my standards, so please bear with me aha

“Why didn’t you tell me?” George stood in the middle of Dream’s room, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Tell you what?” 

“That you were leaving me.” 

Dream sighed, feeling that familiar sense of exasperation rising within him again. “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would react like this.” 

George shook with anger, his small build swaying from side to side. “What, you thought I would be perfectly fine and happy if I came home to see a note from you saying that you left for _Florida?_ I’m not stupid, Dream, I knew that something was going on. Ever since you started getting big as a streamer, you’ve become distant and you’re keeping secrets from me. This isn’t like you.”

“You know I wasn’t going to stay here forever, you know that I came here as a transfer student. There’s no reason for me to continue staying here after I’ve dropped out. I’ve delayed this long enough.” 

“No reason? What about me? Am I not enough for you to stay? What am I, just something to be thrown out after you’ve had your fun?” George couldn’t stop the biting remarks from coming out, his insecurities turning into a vicious weapon. 

“Goddamnit George! Can’t you be happy for me? I’m finally getting recognition, isn’t that what we’ve been hoping for? Stop being so selfish!” 

Silence echoed after Dream’s cutting words, reverberating around the room that suddenly felt suffocating. Quiet sobs slipped out of George’s broken frame, letting the tears slide down his pale cheeks. Dream’s fingers tightened around the handle of his luggage.

“What happened, Dream? What happened to us?” His voice was tiny, as if he was afraid of breaking the carefully constructed glass that threatened to crack around them. 

“...I don’t know George. All I know is that…”, Dream hesitated before delivering the final blow. “ ...Is that maybe we’re not supposed to be together.” 

The glass finally cracked, cruel shards piercing both of their hearts, ripping them into pieces. George wilted against the wall, a fragile and shattered shell left to sit in Dream’s shadowed footsteps, a lonely boy abandoned for bigger and better dreams. 

_Three years later._

George lay tangled in his blankets, phone propped against his bed frame. He would have liked to say that he had forgotten about the starry-eyed boy which came and left his life like a hurricane. He would have liked to say that his fragmented heart had been mended and cared for. He would have liked to say that he no longer cared for his past, and have managed to continue moving forward. But here he was, face glued to the bright screen where a familiar, warm laugh emitted from the device. His chest tightened as a reflex to the voice, which used to say “I love you” to George, that now said “I love you” to his fans. 

“Pathetic,” he mumbled to himself as he continued watching the ongoing stream. “I’m pathetic.”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the glowing colours, mesmerised by the memories that overtook him. 

“Hi Dream, have you ever fallen in love before, and can you say hi to Lauren, Jay and Kira for me? Hi, Lauren, Jay and Kira!” Dream’s voice broke George out of his rose tinted reverie. “Have I ever fallen in love before...yes...yes I have. Once, a long time ago. But I’m afraid that I’ve ruined what love means for me and them.” His voice turned soft and gentle, a bitter undertaste to his words. 

There’s a quiet standstill in the stream, as if Dream was lost, reminiscing of his past. The chat was going wild, devouring the rare moments that Dream would divulge in his love life. 

“Anyways, back to what I was doing…” 

George couldn’t believe it. Did he just…talk about their relationship on stream? He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, if it was even about them. No, George was sure it was about them-as far as he knows, Dream hasn’t had another relationship after him. George could feel the wave of emotions surging in him, drowning him in the intensity of his love, anger, hurt, longing. He could feel himself suffocating once more, struggling to overcome the raging rush of regret. The more he struggled, the more he could feel himself being pushed under, so he let it wash over him, pulling him into the embrace of his suppressed feelings. He couldn’t bear the weight of it, he needed something to support his emotions as well before it came crashing down on him. Switching to his music playlist, he hit the shuffle button, the beginning notes of a song resonating in his head. 

_I'm headed straight for the floor_

_The alcohol served its tour_

George curled his limbs into a cocoon, melding himself into the mattress. Tears leaked out of his squeezed-shut eyes. 

_And it's headed straight for my skin_

_Leaving me daft and dim_

On the other side of the world, Dream shut off his stream and clambered into his bed, shoving earbuds into his ears. He fumbled for his phone, blindly hitting a song before flopping on his back. 

_I’ve got this shake in my legs_

_Shaking the thoughts in my head_

Dream couldn’t help but cry as the pain in his chest threatened to overspill, his fingers grasping at his bedsheets as regret pooled in his stomach. 

_But who put these waves in the door?_

_I crack and out I pour_

How was it that the lyrics mirrored their exact thoughts? It was as if the singer had peered directly into their souls and dredged out their inner emotions that hid behind a wall. It brought forth the sorrow and longing that they had kept locked up, squeezing their muscles and thoughts, 

_I’m Mr. Loverman_

_And I miss my lover, man_

As the song reached its chorus, George shook in response, heaving sobs wracking his tightly curled body. Dream shuddered, arm slung over his eyes as his hand gripped the air, soft sniffles lingering in the cool, air-conditioned air. 

_I'm Mr. Loverman_

_Oh, and I miss my lover_

Both men laid in the dark, listening to the same heart wrenching song together as their broken pieces reached out to each other, fates intertwining once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to continue this fic, purely because I want an excuse to repeatedly listen to the song on loop :) thank you for reading this first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! criticisms, suggestions and ideas are open and welcome!!


End file.
